Investment and Securities
401K * acquisition * across the board * actionnaire * agotage * air pocket stock * American Stock Exchange * AMEX * analyst * arbitrage * arbitrageur * baby bond * back off * back-end load * barometer stock * bear * bear market * bear raid * bearish * bellwether * belly up * bid and asked * bid price * bid-and-asked price * Big Blue * Big Board * Black Friday * block * blue chip * blue sky laws * blue-sky law * Bog Board * boiler room * bond * bond issue * bond ratings * book value * bottom fisher * bourse * boutique * broad tape * broker * brokerage * Buck Rogers * bucket shop * bull * bull market * bullish * buy back * buy-out * buying on margin * buyout * call * capital gain * capital gain distribution * capital stock * cash cow * cats and dogs * Chicago Board of Trade * churn * churning * closely held * Comex * commission * commodities * commodities broker * commodities exchange * common stock * contrarian * controlling interest * convertible security * cornering the market * correction * coupon * crash * cross trade * curb * cyclical stock * day order * debenture * debt instrument * discount * discretionary account * diversity * dividend * dog * dollar-cost averaging * Dow Jones Average * Dow-Jones industrial average * Dun & Bradstreet * employee stock ownership plan * ESOP * Ex dividend * Exchange * Fannie Mae * Fed, the * fill or kill * Financial district * Fixing * flat market * Float * Floor * floor * floor broker * floor trader * FNMA * foreign crowd * fourth market * Freddie Mac * freeriding * friendly takeover * front-end load * fungibles * futures * futures exchange * futures market * gilt-edged * gilt-edged security * Ginnie Mae * glamour stock * GNMA * go private * go public * going public * gold bond * goldbug * government bond * graveyard market * greenmail * growth stock * gun jumping * hard money * hedge * hemline theory * high yield * high-yield security * holding company * holdings * homerun * hostile takeover * hot issue * hung up * in-and-out trader * income fund * income stock * indenture * index arbitrage * Individual Retirement Account (IRA) * industrials * inside information * insider * insider information * institutional investor * institutional trading * investment * IPO * IRA * issue * junk bond * Keogh plan * killer bees * lamb * LBO * leg * leverage * leveraged buyout * leveraged stock * liquidity * listed * load * long * long bond * manipulation * margin * margin account * market * market index * market order * market price * melon * meltdown * mercantile exchange * merger * mergers and acquisitions * money market fund * mortgage-backed security * municipal bond * municipal revenue bond * mutual fund * NASDAQ * new issue * New York Coffee, Sugar and Cocoa Exchange * New York Cotton Exchange * New York Curb Exchange * New York Mercantile Exchange * New York Stock Exchange * Nifty Fifty * no-load fund * noise * nonvoting stock * not rated * obligation * odd lot * off-board * offering * on margin * open outcry * opm * option * option, call * option, put * order ticket * otc * OTC * outstanding * over-the-counter * overbought * overpriced * oversold * overvalued * Pac Man strategy * paid-in-kind security * painting the tape * panic * par * par issue * par value * parking * penny stock * pennystock * period of digestion * phantom stock plan * PIK security * pit * plow back * point * poison pill * portfolio * portfolio manager * preferred stock * premium * premium bond * price-earnings ratio * price/earnings ratio * proceeds * profit taking * program trading * prospectus * public issue * publicly held * publicly traded * pure play * put * quotation * quotation board * radar alert * raider * rally * rating * registered competitive trader * resistance level * return * rigged market * risk arbitrage * rollover * round lot * round-tip trade * S&P * Sallie Mae * scalper * scorched earth * scripophily * seat * SEC * securities * securities and commodities exchanges * Securities and Exchange Commission * Securities and Exchange Commission (SEC) * sell short * sell-off * selling short * Series E bond * Series H bond * shakeout * share * shareholder * shares * shark * shark repellent * shark watcher * sideways market * sleeper * sleeping beauty * SLMA * slump * soft currency * soft market * speculation * speculator * split * spot market * spots * spread * stag * Standard and Poor's Corp. * Standard and Poor's index * stock * stock bonus * stock certificate * stock exchange * stock market * stock option * stock parking * stock watcher * stockbroker * stockholder * stockjobbing * stocks and bonds * stop order * straddle * street name * Street, the * strip * subscription * surety company * sweetener * swooner * T-bill * tailgating * take a flyer * takeover * target company * tax-exempt bond * technical correction * tender offer * ticker * toehold purchase * tombstone * ton * trader * trading * trading pit * Treasury bill * Treasury bond * Treasury note * triple witching hour * turkey * twisting * underpriced * undervalued * underwrite * underwriter * undigested securities * unlisted security * utilities * volatile * volume * voting stock * Wall Street * war babies * war bond * war brides * warrant * wash sale * water * watered stock * whipsawed * white knight * white squire * widow and orphan stock * yield * zero-coupon bond